


Falling Stars

by Floral-Foxes (stilalalinski)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dancing, Dorks in Love, Future Fic, Kingdom of Corona, M/M, Marriage Proposal, lantern festival, like real sappy love, slight KH3 spoilers, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilalalinski/pseuds/Floral-Foxes
Summary: “Would you be happy?”“Would I be happy,” Riku parrots uselessly back, unable to focus even as Sora lightly laughs.“Would you be happy if it was a proposal?”





	Falling Stars

The sun plays a lazy tune of lilac pinks, sweet lavender kisses on clouds and whispers of twilight tucked in between. The smell of honey and vanilla on the wind is heady, the aroma of fresh baked bread trailing quietly behind. 

The Kingdom of Corona is beautiful at sunset, the castle gleaming brilliantly in the background. The festival is already in full swing, and Riku can hear the joyous laughter from the center of town. 

His patch of grass has grown cold with the setting sun, but each little puff of warm air against his throat reminds him why he’s still lying on the ground. Sora’s lips curve into a grin, tickling Riku’s neck when he places a soft kiss under his chin. 

“We’re going to miss it if we don’t leave.”

Riku hums thoughtfully, brushing his cheek against Sora’s hair. It’s wild as usual, but smells of the sea and home. His hand trails down where Sora’s palm rests against his heart, continues until he’s rubbing at the exposed skin of Sora’s hip. 

“We could see it from here.”

“It’s not the same, Riku,” Sora whines, gentle kiss turning into a sharp bite, “--and you know it.”

Riku shivers into the sensation, a soft noise escaping him uncontrollably. Sora breathes a laugh before sucking a mark over the bite, tongue trailing lazily across Riku’s throat. 

“We’ll never get there if you keep doing that,” Riku groans, head thumping onto the ground and eyes falling shut. He feels Sora shift, moves until he’s fully situated over Riku’s hips. 

“You’re right,” Sora says decisively. Riku peaks an eye open and meets brilliant blue as Sora grins at him. “You just look so cute like this.”

Riku’s eyes slam shut again, slinging his arm across his face when Sora starts laughing.

“I’m not cute.”

His cheek stings when Sora pinches it and he swats at his boyfriend’s hips, glaring up at the brunet.

“You’re fucking adorable,” Sora says, instead, pushing himself off before Riku can retaliate again. He stretches his arms above his head until his back pops with a satisfying crack before extending a hand to Riku. 

“I’ll never get used to that mouth on you,” Riku huffs, allowing himself to be helped up. He keeps Sora’s hand in his when he’s fully standing, let’s their fingers twist together. 

“Blame Donald,” Sora smiles sharply, eyes twinkling. 

“Oh, I do,” Riku mutters as Sora begins dragging him to the edge of town. 

As they leave their grassy null behind the sound of music and laughter gets louder, each swell of song accompanied by a joyous shout. Outside the gates to the palace, crowds of patrons surround vendors, dresses and suits sparkling in the setting sun. 

“They’re selling flowers!” Sora exclaims, hand tightening briefly in Riku’s before he disappears in the crowd. Riku follows good naturedly, his exasperation tinged with fondness.

He squeezes past an embracing couple, side-steps a staggering man sloshing a pint of something, and spots Sora hopping happily in front of a small, older woman. She’s plump in all the places that speak of a good life, her eyes crinkled into a grin as she speaks to Sora. 

“--one please!”

Riku catches the end of Sora’s request when he slides in next to him, wrapping his arm around his waist protectively. Sora curls into him on instinct, hip bumping into Riku’s.

“This one, dear?” The woman asks kindly, producing a small crown of purple and blue flowers. Sora nods rapidly and extends his hands out, carefully taking the crown from the vendor. 

“How much?” Riku asks when Sora continues to marvel at the flowers. The old woman turns her smile onto Riku, eyes crinkling further.

“No charge, dear.” 

“Really?” Sora beams. “Thanks, Grandma!” 

The woman chuckles and pats Sora’s arm gently. Her eyes linger a second on Riku’s hand on Sora’s waist and her smile widens. 

“Love is the best payment there is. Treasure it.”

“Yeah,” Sora says softly, glancing at Riku shyly. Sora’s eyes swirl with warmth, an openness that leaves Riku breathless. His heart is too busy beating a fox trot against his ribcage to respond, so he simply nods at the woman. 

Sora tangles their hands together again and pulls him away, leading them to the center of town. He stops right before the gate and spins towards Riku.

“Close your eyes.”

Riku rolls his eyes but obliges anyways, knows Sora will pout until he concedes. Sora let’s go of his hand and then the feeling of something settling on top of his head registers, just like Riku expected it to.

“You got that flower crown for me?” 

He feels Sora’s palms cup his face and he opens his eyes to Sora staring at him intently.

“What?” Riku asks, confused when Sora still doesn’t respond. 

“You’re so--” Sora breaks off and kisses Riku forcefully, squishing his cheeks in the process, “unbelievably cute!”

Riku can’t help his grin, the way his heart still hasn’t stopped it’s dance. He shakes his head lightly, aware of the crown on top. The purple and blues are the perfect compliment to his hair, little strands of silver wrapping around delicate petals naturally. 

“You’re so unbelievably sappy,” Riku finally says, pulling Sora inside the castle gates. 

It’s even more crowded inside, bodies pressed tightly together as they sway to the music. There’s a small circle in the center where people twirl together, arms linked and hopping in time. A woman with short brown hair is in the middle of it all, smile bright enough to rival Sora’s.

“That’s Rapunzel!” Sora exclaims happily, dragging Riku through the crowd so he can greet his old friend. Riku apologizes to the people they bump into during Sora’s rush to the center, amazed when no seems particularly bothered.

“Rapunzel, you look so beautiful!” Sora says, gesturing at lavender gown that twirls around her ankles. Rapunzel stops her dance and lets out a small scream of delight when she sees Sora.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” She pulls Sora into a tight embrace, rocking him slightly back and forth. She pulls back a moment to peer at Sora’s face before her gaze slides over his shoulder to Riku. “Is this Riku?”

Sora grins happily and pulls Riku closer to his side, back resting against Riku’s chest. 

“Yeah, I wanted him to see the lanterns.” 

“You’ll love them,” Rapunzel grins. Aware he’s standing before a princess, Riku tries to awkwardly bow around Sora plastered to his side. 

“I’m honored to be here, Princess.”

Rapunzel’s dress sparkles in the sun when it appears under Riku’s lowered gaze. She bends until amused eyes can meet Riku’s.

“None of that formality. Please, call me Rapunzel.” 

Riku straightens and returns Rapunzel’s kindness with a small grin, feels Sora’s hand rub his back in appreciation. 

“Now that that’s settled, let’s dance!”

Before Riku can even protest, Sora is leading him by the arm into the circle. Riku watches helplessly as Rapunzel does the same to a brunet man who had been watching from the sidelines. 

“That’s Eugene,” Sora informs him as he loops his arm through Riku’s. “He’s Rapunzel’s husband.”

“You’ve kept in touch?” 

“Of course. Now, this is easy, okay?”

Riku doubts that, but he allows Sora to lead him in a little jig, jumping and twirling when Sora tells him to. Everyone seems to know the dance, and all they all move in time, Riku quickly picking up on the rhythm. 

There’s a swell in music and then he’s spinning away from Sora, watches helplessly as he links arm with another person. He’s not left alone long, however; as Rapunzel sweeps in gracefully. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” she says brightly, never missing a step in their dance. They switch arms and Riku grins good-naturedly.

“Of course you have.”

“He never stops talking about you, honestly,” Rapunzel giggles, and it’s all Riku can do to not find Sora immediately in the crowd. Riku doesn’t know how to respond, never does when people mention how often Sora brings him up in conversation. It’s something he’s learned to accept, that he deserves good things and Sora is one of those good things, but it feels too perfect to be true sometimes. 

Rapunzel’s grin is warm as she twirls around Riku again, her palm soft against his rough, calloused fingers. 

“You make him happy,” she says easily, and then Riku is spinning away once more, pulled into the arms of a stranger. 

So the dance goes for several minutes, Riku bouncing around with different people, feet stamping happily to the beat and smiles bright. All the while his eyes scan the crowd for a head of brown, catching glimpses of brilliant blue that spark something warm in his chest.

The sky shines sweet violet now, the last of the sun’s rays quickly disappearing behind the castle. There is one last swell of music and Riku spins and spins until his hand is captured.

“You alright there?” Sora pants, face painted with a wide smile and shining eyes. Riku beams back, grip tightening on Sora’s hands as he pulls him closer. 

“You left me.”

Sora’s smile fades into something softer as he wraps his arms around Riku’s neck, face tilting close to Riku’s.

“Sorry, part of the dance experience,” he breathes, lips just shy of brushing Riku’s cheek. 

Riku chases after them, stepping into Sora’s space to capture his mouth in a sweet kiss. His heart is pounding like crazy, the dance leaving him more breathless than he thought it would. Under his fingers he can feel Sora’s pulse jumping, too. They break apart and quietly breath, foreheads pressed together.

The dancing is slowing down, couples breaking apart, but Sora and Riku exist in their own world, oblivious to the dispersing crowd. 

“I love you,” Riku whispers against Sora’s lips.

“You’re a sap,” Sora grins back, brushes another kiss. He reaches up to tug lightly on one of the strands of hair that has wrapped around Riku’s flower crown to untangle it. “But I love you, too.” 

Sora’s arms unwind from Riku when he spots Rapunzel heading over with Eugene, but he makes sure to grab Riku’s hand when he steps back. 

“That was so much fun!” Rapunzel says brightly, hand clutching Eugene’s swinging between them. Eugene is watching Rapunzel talk animatedly to Sora with a soft smile, and Riku wonders if that’s what he looks like when he looks at Sora. 

“As lively as ever,” Eugene comments dryly.

“This happens every year?” 

“Yeah,” Eugene says to Riku in exasperation, but his eyes are warm when they land on Rapunzel. “It’s worth it, though.”

“Only the best for the birthday girl!” Sora pumps his fist, jostling Riku with his movement. Rose tints Rapunzel’s cheeks as she darts forward to kiss Sora’s cheek.

“You’re too sweet.” 

“Hey, hey!” Eugene protests, but Rapunzel is already giggling and pulling him away.

“We’re going to the boats, enjoy the rest of your night.”

Sora watches them disappear down the lane with a fond smile and Riku leans down to brush a kiss to his temple.

“Rapunzel cares for you a lot.”

Sora glances at Riku before he tugs on Riku’s hand towards the docks, as well. 

“She’s sweet,” Sora finally says. “She’s been through so much, but she never lost hope. I admire her.”

“She sounds a lot like you,” Riku replies, notices how Sora’s smile tightness slightly. “What’s wrong?”

Sora shakes his head, swings their hands between them and hop skips a step. The tightness melts away, folds under a mask of innocent happiness. 

“Nothing’s wrong. I just think Rapunzel is really awesome.”

Riku sighs, tucks the slip in Sora’s demeanor away for a later conversation, and picks up his pace so he can stay by Sora’s side. Ever since they defeated Xehanort a couple years back, Sora has these moments where he grows quiet and distant, like he’s lost somewhere in his head.

Sometimes, it’s as simple as a flashback to a certain battle, others is a lapse in memory that scares Riku more than he’s willing to admit. Mostly, it’s reminders of how Sora thinks he’s failed. 

Twilight is gone now, enveloping Sora in a shadow that squeezes Riku’s heart. He tightens his hold on Sora’s hand and only smiles when Sora casts a curious glance his way. His face softens under Riku’s attention and he gently squeezes Riku’s hand back. 

“We’re almost there,” Sora whispers into the darkness. Riku finally takes his gaze off Sora to take in their surroundings. They’ve wandered far enough from town now that only one or two citizens pass them on the path. There’s an embankment to their right that leads to the lake, a dock with one boat still anchored nearby. Farther into the lake Riku can barely make out the dark shapes of boats bobbing up and down as people move around in them.

“Looks like we made it just in time,” Riku observes, allowing Sora to pull them into a jog down the sloped hill. 

Their feet skid on the grass, only years of keyblade training stopping them from tumbling in a mess of limbs. Their hands drift apart naturally, eyes catching in understanding, and then Riku is full on sprinting down the hill. Sora’s laugh wild in the wind that whips Riku’s hair behind him, he’s mindful of the flower crown for a moment before clutching it tightly to his head. There’s a gust of air behind him and then Sora is flinging himself into the darkness, a whoop of joy echoing his soaring form.

“That’s cheating!” Riku shouts, already kicking his feet up to glide after his boyfriend. Flying is something Riku will never get over, the sheer freedom he feels always leaving him breathless. 

He overtakes Sora with one last swoop, throws him a cheeky wink and thumbs up on his way, and lands on the dock gracefully. Sora crashes down with a thump and curse, jumping a little to keep his balance.

“How do you always do that?” Sora scowls, arms crossing in defiance as he catches his breath. Riku laughs carefree and open, throws an arm around Sora’s shoulders that has the other man relaxing. 

“I’m just a natural.”

“My name literally means sky,” Sora snarks back, but does little to remove Riku’s arm from around him. “I should be in my element.” 

“The Gummi Ship would disagree,” Riku says playfully, the banter between them comfortable and familiar. 

“Hey! I’m a great driver,” Sora pouts, finally ducking under Riku’s arm to begin untying the boat from the dock. “I got us to all those worlds in one piece every time.”

Riku thinks back on the tale Donald told him about Deep Jungle, one which Sora vehemently argued with, and decides to remain quiet--watches in amusement as Sora tosses the ropes off with more force than necessary. 

Boat now unmoored, Sora hops in and glances back at Riku. 

“I’ll leave you here,” he warns, but there’s a grin struggling to break through. 

“You would never,” Riku returns smugly, already moving forward to join Sora. The boat rocks with the added weight before settling when Riku sits opposite Sora.

“You’re right,” Sora says earnestly when they begin drifting from the dock. “I would never.”

They’re quiet as they begin to paddle towards an area of the lake that is fairly deserted. Sora seems to be in deep contemplation so Riku steers them a little more before letting them drift.

“You never actually told me what happens,” Riku breaks the silence, voice soft against the calm of the lake. 

“It’s better if it’s a surprise,” Sora says honestly. He puts his own paddle down and bends to shuffle under the bench for something. 

“What are you--” Riku breaks off sharply when a small light begins to glisten in the sky. It’s a tiny thing, a star that twinkles warmth as it drifts upwards in a lazy spin. Another appears besides it, and then another and another and--

There are stars everywhere, specks of warmth twirling and bathing the world in warm hues of reds. There’s a glow from their boat, and Riku turns wide eyes on Sora, who’s holding a small lantern in his hands. He’s beautiful in the light.

“Sora--”

“Here,” Sora says softly, gestures the lantern towards Riku. “Together.”

Riku wraps his hands around Sora’s, feels the warmth of the lantern between them. When he meets Sora’s eyes they are so soft Riku thinks he might cry.

“Make a wish, then let go,” Sora instructs quietly. Riku takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, thinks about everything he’s ever wanted from life, everything he wishes to happen. 

When he opens them, Sora is smiling at him, and together they gently push the lantern into the air. It spins above them easily, a firefly taking flight for the first time. 

Sora watches it drift before sliding next to Riku, his hand capturing Riku’s tightly.

“What did you wish for?” 

Riku looks out over the lake, at the lights that so carefully envelope them in warmth, thinks of the thousands of wishes wrapped around them. He looks at Sora.

“Nothing,” Riku whispers, leaning so his forehead rests against Sora’s. “I have everything I need.”

“Riku,” Sora breathes, brushes his lips against Riku’s. Riku closes his eyes and pulls Sora into a deeper kiss, rests a palm against Sora’s cheek, hums when Sora tangles his hair between his fingers. He can see the light of the lanterns through his closed lids as he kisses Sora, pretends he can feel his body soak up the warmth with every light that drifts by. 

“Stay with me forever,” Sora pulls back with a gasp, his free hand fisting the fabric of Riku’s shirt as he pulls them closer, swings himself over so he straddles the other man. His lips slot over Riku’s again, teasing open his mouth with a fervency that leaves Riku shaking. His body is on fire, a wire exposed and sparking under Sora’s ministrations. 

Sora’s skin is warm under his hand, his back hard planes of muscle that shudder when Riku brushes over them. There’s a moan and Riku isn’t sure who it’s from, then there’s fireworks behind his eyes when Sora’s hips cant forward. 

“God, Sora,” he pants wetly against Sora’s neck, kisses the delicate skin softly.

“That was my wish,” Sora says, tilting his head back, sighing when Riku kisses the juncture under his jaw. “That you’d stay with me forever.” 

There must be a short in Riku’s brain, because he pauses, mouth still pressed against warm skin. Sora’s pulse buzzes under his lips, a beat so thunderous Riku imagines he can hear it. A shaky hand brushes through Riku’s hair, stops on his cheek. 

Riku tilts his head back so he can finally see Sora’s eyes, can see the emotion swirling through the blue depths. 

“That sounds,” Riku takes a breath, swallows thickly, “a lot like a proposal.” 

Sora’s brows are drawn, his entire body shaking from more than their previous activities, but he’s still smiling.

“Would you be mad if it was?” Sora asks carefully. 

“No,” Riku responds just as delicately. Sora is still quivering, but his shoulders relax slightly. 

“Would you be happy?” 

“Would I be happy,” Riku parrots uselessly back, unable to focus even as Sora lightly laughs.

“Would you be happy if it was a proposal?” 

The lanterns still float by, a receding light that sparkles in Sora’s eyes. The world is muffled to Riku, only the sound of Sora’s breathing keeping him to the present.

“I don’t have a ring,” is all Riku can think to say. But Sora is smiling so hard tears are forming, are creating tiny streaks down his cheeks that are sure to mirror Riku’s own. 

“We don’t need rings,” Sora says breathlessly, his hand falling from Riku’s face to twine with Riku’s. He holds their hands up, ring fingers exposed to the lanterns above. Light gleams and for a moment Riku swears he can see two perfect silver bands etched around their fingers. 

“So, will you?” Sora asks again, eyes shifting focus from his hand to Riku. “Stay with me forever?”

Riku pulls Sora into him, presses a soft kiss to one eye, the other. He thinks of the years that have passed, how he would have gone to the ends of the universe for this man, how even an abyss of darkness couldn’t keep him from Sora. He presses his lips to Sora’s cheeks, his nose.  
He thinks of the years Sora spent chasing after him, never gave up on him even as darkness claimed him, continued to guide him home with his light. 

He thinks of what his life would be like without Sora.

“As long as you’ll have me,” he breathes, finally kissing Sora’s lips, “I’ll never leave your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about continuing this...but alas I didn't know where to go. So we end on a sappy confession of love. BTW they totally do get rings later and are super dorky about referring to each other as fiances (and then Husbands :3 )


End file.
